Accidents Happen
by fandomsofparanormal
Summary: Set after The Reckoning The gang goes to a safe house out in Minnesota that was promised to be safe. To add to all the drama Aunt Lauren doesn't trust Derek. What will happen when an accident occurs that might get Chloe taken from the group and brought back home when shes needed most to help her friends? What happens when the Edison group comes back? This could be the end!
1. Chapter 1

**hi! This is my first fanfic so R&R! Help me out leave all the comments constructive criticism is great. This story could be long so I hope you like it! **

**Beware there is a lot of Cherlek in it. **

**I do not own The Darkest Powers in any way shape or form. Thanks:)**

* * *

**1.**

Having Derek here, kissing me was just so surreal. After all we have been through, we get to be together, and he even said he wanted to be with me! I never would've thought my life would turn out like this. Living on the run, going from motel to motel, being a genetically altered necromancer, and having this new family. Wow. That thought never really popped into my head before. Mr. Bae, Simon, Tori, Derek, they were all my new family and of course Aunt Lauren. I don't think she really approves of Derek and I being together. She always thinks that he'll hurt me, werewolves are dangerous, blah, blah, blah.

All of a sudden I felt Derek remove his lips from mine breaking my train of thoughts. I opened my eyes to see his still closed. He set me down of ground kissing my lips one more time.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Derek then looked at me with his sparkling green eyes and just laughed.

"We should be heading back soon. Your Aunt will be getting worried."

"She knows we went for a walk. We haven't even been gone that long, let's stay a little longer. Who knows we probably won't have time to be alone for a little while." I said winking at him and grabbing a handful of his hoodie. I don't know what was happening to me I would never act like this around a guy. I let go of his hoodie and stepped back a little embarrassed, my cheeks flushing to a bright pink.

"Okay that sounds good to me." Derek said laughing. "You don't have to look so much like a scared puppy." He then took a step closer to me and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. My hands in his hair, his hands on my lower back, melting into each other's mouths perfectly, it was just the right moment.

Until we heard Tori shriek. "Woah, not something we want to see!" Just then we broke apart but Derek didn't put me down, he just rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes not wanting this moment to end.

"Oh come on Tori let them enjoy themselves. You don't need to ruin it for them." I heard Simon say to Tori.

"Simon, if we hadn't come in time, they'd probably be getting at it. Not something I'd want to stumble across. Disgusting." With that last comment Derek grunted, let me down, and just walked past them.

"Really Tori? Was that actually necessary?" I said to her a little mad she ruined our perfect moment.

"Yes, yes it was. Now common Kit wants to discuss plans." With that she stalked off leaving me and Simon to walk back alone. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so this is the next chapter! Its a little longer**

**Hope you enjoy...and review! **

**I dont own the darkest powers...sadly. **

**Thanks!:)**

* * *

When walking back Simon was the first to speak. "So Chloe…you and Derek work together good." he said with a little sadness in his voice. "Simon, I'm sorry. I never thought it'd work like this. I still feel so bad for hurting you." I suddenly said to him.

"Chloe calm down its okay. I don't mind, I am just happy Derek can be happy. I've always been the one to get the girl; I think it's his turn now." He said to me smiling.

"Thank you Simon. You are a great friend." I said hugging him. We walked up to the front of the motel door and Derek was waiting for me. When I got closer he held out his hand for me to grab. This small gesture was enough to put a smile on my face.

"Let's get in Dad wants to talk to everyone." When we got in Kit was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, tori on the same bed next to Mr. Bae and my Aunt Lauren was in an arm chair in the corner of the room, almost eyeing Derek holding my hand. He led me over to the small couch practically pulling me into his lap.

"So what is the plan Dad? Where are we going now?"

"Well Simon, There is a safe house in Duluth, MI that we could go to, there are only about 3 other supernaturals there along with the women in charge. I don't think it will be much of problem because most people don't know this house exists. It is in a secluded part of Minnesota and I used to be childhood friends with this woman."

"Where are the kids from if nobody knows about this place?" Tori shot back defensively, of course our last safe house almost ended up with 4 causalities.

"Two of the kids are her children; the other was rescued after almost being killed by human parents. Their father died from some illness. We don't have much to worry about when there." Kit finally finished. "We're leaving at 3 o'clock tomorrow morning." Kit stated with his voice firm and full of authority. "And no complaining get to bed now." Kit was going to sleep in the room we were in now as well as Derek and Simon, and the other was Aunt Lauren's that me and Tori would share.

"Common Chloe." Derek said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the bed on the other side of the room. Woah what, Derek wanted me to sleep in the same bed as him.

"Excuse me young lady no, you are sleeping in my room end of story." Aunt Laurens Eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Lauren can I have a word with you outside for a moment?" Kit calmly stated.

When my aunt and Mr. Bae went outside, all four of us rushed to the door to listen. She kept whisper screaming at Kit saying she will not tolerate us in the same bed. But Kit kept fighting back saying it will help us all just to relax, he said after all that happened Derek and I should be allowed in the same bed. Finally she caved in and left for her room.

After Aunt Lauren left, Tori shortly followed her. Simon got right into the bed he was sharing with his dad and fell asleep. Mr Bae said he needed to go to the front desk for extra supplies for our trip to Minnesota that he'd be able to take. Then all were left was a sleeping Simon and me and Derek. He didn't even bother to act like I was in the room. He just stripped of his shirt and pants all left in his boxers. Of course I'd seen him like this before when he'd change, but now I'd be getting into a bed with him. A deep blush covered my whole face.

"Chloe? You coming?" Derek whispered across the room not nearly loud enough for Simon to hear, but just enough to get my attention. "Oh yeah I'm coming." I didn't have any pajamas because of all my stuff in the other room, so Derek threw one of his huge shirts at me to use as a night gown. I slowly walked over to the bed and got in trying to keep some room as much as possible for him to be comfortable.

"What are you doing all over there?" Derek asked scooting closer and pulling me into his arms.

"Thinking." Was all I had said.

"What about?" He asked seriously.

"Y-you." I confessed, slightly stuttering.

"What about me?" He asked kissing me deeply. I melted into him and stopped acting so tense. This new Derek I could get used to, him warming up to me and smiling.

"You've changed. But not in a bad way! Well I mean you change into a wolf every now and then but that's not what I mean either. Well."

"Chloe just spit it out." Derek said kind of gruffly.

"It isn't in a bad way I promise. I like the new you. It's just you used to be grumpy towards me and so distant but now you are like a new person but at the same time you aren't. You're the same to the others. But I feel so special because you act so perfect to me. And every time you kiss me it's j-just..." Derek cut me off by kissing up my neck to my jaw. How did he know how to do this and did he know it was making me melt?

"Like that?" he asked pulling me on top of him in the bed. God I was kissing a boy in bed, in a motel, at 15, I never expected this. But ending it too early Derek said, we should be getting to sleep. Then kissing me once more letting his lips linger, he then snuggled up to my side wrapping his arms around me.

"Pretend you're asleep." He then whispered ever so softly into my ear and closed his eyes. At that moment Kit walked back into the room. Good timing Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm sort of surprised I even got any reviews even if it was only 4. So keep reviewing! **

**This chapter is a little shorter but the next will make up for it. **

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**I still do not own Darkest Powers...:(**

* * *

The next morning we all piled into the van, Aunt Lauren and Kit in the front, Tori called the middle seat and I wanted to sit with Derek, so Simon sat next to her and then Derek and I crammed in the back seat. It was still dark out considering the time was 3 in the morning. Aunt Lauren fell asleep right away, claiming she would be big help once we got there and needed her sleep. Simon hardly even woke up when we were leaving the motel so he already was asleep again. Tori stated she needed beauty sleep unlike some people eyeing Derek when she said it. He just brushed it off and stared out the window. My mind was racing and I couldn't fall back to sleep.

After being on the road for a little bit, Derek whispered "You really should sleep." in my ear.

"I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen when we get to the safe house. What if this is already a trap? What is going to happen when we walk right in the front door and the Edison group is ready with g-guns. Like what happens then?" I knew worrying wasn't going to help but the last time we were at a safe house was probably the worst experience ever. To think Andrew acted like he was our friend, and Kit's friend too, and then just betrays us.

"Dad trusts this lady. It seems as though these kids aren't altered so I don't think the Edison group won't be looking for them. Dad said no one even knows this is a safe house. It's special for just us."

"Oh yeah, because we need more 'special help'." I didn't even want to think about Lyle house.

"That isn't what i meant." Derek said, his voice becoming gruff again.

"How long are we going to be staying there do you think?"

"I don't know." That's all he said, and then pulled me into his lap. He started kissing me like we were the only ones there. "Your dad." I whispered only so he could hear me. He looked over quickly and just gave a small smile to his dad. "He's fine." He said and then started to kiss me again. He started to deepen the kiss and I gave in. I kissed back with so much heat that I had to break for air. Derek then put his lips to my ear and whispered, almost seductively? "I can't wait to get to the house," and started to kiss back down my neck again. My eyes popped open realizing what he said. What was that supposed to mean. Yeah he was a guy and I know guys like to do that kind of stuff but I was only 15 and me and Derek just got together. No way was I going to get to the safe house and do that with Derek no matter how much I liked him.

At that moment I got off his lap and got back to my seat. Derek must have realized what he sounded like because he turned a bright red.

"Chloe I didn't mean it like that. Ugh." He face palmed. "I just meant it'll be nice to not have to worry about anyone watching us." My expression must have gotten worse because he started rambling again. "Oh God that didn't sound good either did it. Okay what I meant was we will just have alone time to hang out and be together. Nothing more." He must have seen my face calm because then he added "I mean if you want to do that its fine with me."

I then hit his arm "Derek!"

"Gosh Chloe I was kidding. I didn't mean it really." He said trying to hide behind his mop he calls his hair. Again he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine again. This time just very soft and gentle, so unlike when I was sitting on his lap. I then went to put my arms around his neck tangling my hands in his hair.

"Can I tell you a secret Chloe?" he said in my ear.

" Of Course." I said with my eyes closed resting my head of his shoulder.

"I really like kissing you." With that I just giggled and ended up falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter update! **

**Just wanted to say for future chapters, it is sort of hard to write Derek in character since he is a lot different from how he acted in the books, especially when he is around Chloe. So I'm sorry if hes out of character.**

**But i hope you like this chapter, it's kinda long...but make sure you keep reviewing. **

**I do not own Darkest Powers but i do own these new characters. **

**Thanks:)**

**ps i wasn't sure what the age of Kit, i couldn't remember if they mentioned it or not so i made my own age.:P**

* * *

After about a 5 hour nap, we had finally made it to Duluth. When Kit called to us to get out of the car I took a look at the house we were staying at. I can tell you it was the biggest house I probably have ever seen, and I lived in big houses. There were brown stone pillars in the front. It was elegant but at the same time country style and very homey looking. Maybe this could be our new home, it was a pleasant thought.

"Wow this place is fantastic!" Tori exclaimed. "How can a house in the woods be this perfect? I seriously thought it'd be some crappy shack." She said while running to get her stuff excited to get into the house. Just then 4 people came out of the house. A women about middle aged, probably the one that owns the place. Next to her was a boy maybe 20 or so. Next to him were two girls both looking around the same age? Maybe 15, I wasn't really sure.

"Come on in kids, well get your bags after." said the older women. When we got inside it was even nicer than the outside. We went through the back and immediately were in a mud room that had a hallway to probably what looked like to a den. To the left of the hall the first door led to a massive kitchen, to the right was a fancy living room which looked to have an expensive set of couches and a piano. Also inside was a huge wooden fire place. Forward in the hall was the big den which had a huge flat screen and many comfortable looking couches. To the left of that room was a large dining room that had an extended wooden table to fit almost 15 people. To the right of the den was a large staircase that led to the rooms. A room off of where the stairs where, was a bathroom.

"You all can sit down in here and we'll introduce ourselves. After that I'll explain a little about the house and show you all to your rooms. I'll prepare dinner and after you guys can just hang out for a little bit." We all sat in the large den which had about 3 large couches, 2 love seats, and a variation of arm chairs and a rocking chair. Derek and I took one of the love seats and everyone else just sat in various seats around the room.

"I will start by introducing myself. My name is Reyna I'm 43 years old, and as you can see I own the place, and my supernatural power is a Witch. I've had years of practice so don't mess with me. If you need anything come right to me." She finished with a short laugh. I wasn't really sure if she was serious or not about the whole 'don't mess with me' bit, but I wasn't going to take a chance. Reyna was pretty, she had a short black bob and she wasn't very tall.

Next was the boy kind of lanky but also you could see he was strong. He also had black hair that was kind of long, longer than Derek's. "Hi I am Elliot, I'm 19 years old and I am Reyna's son. I am a sorcerer. I like baseball and girls." He was cute I wondered if he had a girlfriend, not that I really cared.

The next girl to stand up sort of looked like Elliot, probably his sister. She was very cute, but with very long straight hair, which was super light brown, but it was not light enough to say it was blonde. "I am Addison, I'm 16 years old, and I am a fire demon, I get it from my dad." When she said that, she got very sad. But as soon as it took her to look sad, she cheered up again. "I have a human boyfriend that my mother doesn't approve of, but I love him anyways." She said that with a smile looking at Reyna and sat back down.

The last girl kind of looked like an emotional mess. She had super short hair that was the choppy style. I wondered if she cut it herself. It was a very white blonde, but she pulled it off so it looked like it was her real color. She was short and had a scar that looked like a cut, which went through her left eye. "My name is Dakota and I am a necromancer. I don't really know what I'm doing and my powers haven't fully developed. Don't ask about the scar. Also I'm 16 years old like Addison. I'm a foster supernatural." So she was the one Kit was talking about.

The first of our group to talk was Mr. Bae. "I am Kit I'm 46 and a sorcerer. I knew Reyna when we were younger. I know a lot about the supernatural life so if any of you have questions you can ask me." Next to stand was Tori. "Hi I'm Tori; I am 15 years old and a witch. Don't you dare call me Victoria. I am advanced witch for my age so don't get me mad. I like shopping so just point me to the nearest mall. Also I am her best friend." She finished that last part pointing at me.

Simon said his introduction, and then found he had his drawing skills in common with Addison. Aunt Lauren went and Dakota gave her a dirty look, I felt she had a hatred for humans. Next was Derek. "Hey I'm Derek; I'm 16 and a werewolf. I'm Kit's adopted son. Leave me alone and don't get in my way. I like food and Chloe is my girlfriend." He said it very bluntly and I blushed when he said that I was his girlfriend.

Lastly I stood up and introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Chloe; I'm 15 and a necromancer. I like movies and um D-derek. I am the niece of Lauren and yeah Derek is my boyfriend. I'm kind of unpredictable so if a dead corpse ends up in the house, I am probably the reason for it." I really didn't mean to say that last part. It kind of just came out.

All of a sudden, Dakota stood up and pointed a finger at me. "I recognize you!"

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it. **

**Keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So hello this is a new Chapter. I think I'm going to upload two today to hurry it along...I need to get into the real plot.**

**I bet i kept you guys wondering how Dakota knew Chloe...even in this chapter its still a mystery, is she lying or not?**

**I do not own darkest powers, if i did i wouldn't end the reckoning like that.**

**But i hope you like it and keep reviewing! **

* * *

The minute Dakota said she knew me; she stopped herself, looking almost shocked she said anything.

"W-what d-do y-ou mean-n?"

"I um," She paused almost like she was thinking. "I went to school with you.

"You went to A.R. Gurney?"

"Yeah…that school." She said I weird.

"Oh, I never saw you around." When I said this her face sort of dropped. "I mean you're a year older than me so you hadn't been in any of my classes probably."

"Well yeah, I wouldn't expect you to recognize me. I didn't look like this back then. And I was only there shortly." She got a worried look on her face, her eyes moving around the room and she quickly left.

"Her past is sort of a sensitive subject." Elliot said.

"I really didn't mean to upset her. I put my face in my hands. I really did feel bad for her. Dakota seemed like a pretty messed up girl. Whatever happened with her parents must have been rough. But I don't think I trust her.

"It is okay, she'll eventually cool down. She always does. Now rooms, there are 8 rooms. 3 are already taken. Elliot and Addison have their names on the door, Dakota shares with Addison, Kit, Lauren you both can choose your rooms first. and the rest of the kids will have their own rooms if they'd like, or can share with each other. Dinner is ready now, and when you finish, off to bed."

Derek had said at dinner that he thinks we should share a room, but I wasn't really sure how Aunt Lauren would feel about it. So he said he wanted his own and took the one next to me and Tori, and then Simon would take the one near Elliot.

Once we all got into our rooms I looked around. It was nice there were too twin beds that looked brand new. The room had two dressers, a small radio, a nightstand in between the two beds and then a walk in closet.

"I think it'll be cool the two of us being roommates and all." Tori said while unpacking her bag. Not that we really had anything that we brought with us; a few pair of old jeans, tee shirts and a hoodie. "And hey, I uh, want to apologize for the whole crawl space thing."

"Don't worry about it." I said crawling into bed.

* * *

I didn't really remember how fast it took me to fall asleep last night. But I had a feeling I was out quick. I had a really strange dream though. It wasn't really a dream more like a nightmare. I hardly remember what was happening.

_I was outside, running through the woods. Something was chasing me but what? Was it a ghost? No I hadn't even summoned it, what happened before I was running? I cannot remember! Why can't I remember? I heard a howl and growling. I finally became aware that paws were running hitting the ground behind me. It was a wolf chasing me? I was too scared to look back. I had to though. I had to know what was behind me. I knew it was a bad idea because immediately I tripped over a branch and a black wolf was standing over. God my hand hurt! I looked down to see my arm bleeding under a log and I looked back up to see the wolf's face right in mine. His eyes were closed though. Just then the eyes on the wolf opened and I saw emerald green. And he pounced. _

"Derek!" I screamed still half in the dream and half awake.

"What!? What's going on Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek kept trying to shake me awake. When had he come in my room? I just didn't want to open my eyes, almost scared to see Derek as a wolf above me. Eventually I opened my eyes and saw him hovering above me with so much worry in his eyes and anger? Had he been mad I woke him up?

"Chloe is there a ghost; please tell me what is happening. You know I can't see them"

"Nightmare" is all I said. He took me into his arms and just held me like a little child.

"I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?"

"It was…" I hesitated wondering if I should tell him he scared me in a dream. He may be worried that I'd be scared of him in real life. "It was you…chasing me, as a wolf. I don't think you were yourself though. I'd fallen and…" I stopped again looking down at my arm wondering if it really was broken. Nothing was there.

"What happened?" Derek persisted. Before I could answer though Tori and Simon rushed into the room. "What's going…?" Simon and Tori ran into my room when they heard me scream his name. Tori winked at me seeing Derek in my bed with his shirt off. "She had a nightmare. That's all." Derek said gruffly, probably mad he couldn't protect me from whatever was in my dream, and probably annoyed with Tori trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Tori." Derek mumbled clearly pissed. But while all this was going on, the scene from my nightmare kept replaying in my mind.

"We have to get down for breakfast." I said trying to change the subject.

Once we all got downstairs breakfast was all over the big dining room table; eggs, bacon, cereal, toast, pancakes, hash browns. It all looked so delicious and smelled like heaven. I haven't had a good breakfast in so long. At breakfast everyone had small talk; Addison kept texting and wasn't really paying attention to the conversations.

"So how long have you guys been living in this house?" Simon asked.

"Well I lived in St. Paul for most of my life and I met my husband, and we built this house. It was originally supposed to be a safe house for many supernaturals, but we decided against it. I'm glad too because after he died I'm not sure how I'd be able to take care of a ton of kids with powers.

"Wow." Tori said.

"Yeah it is definitely home. Where have you all lived?" The four of us incoherently mumbled where we had lived. We did not really want them to know. It didn't even seem like Reyna knew about the Edison group.

"I heard you guys all got put into a group home." Addison said finally looking up from her phone.

"Well yeah we did. People diagnosed us with various diseases. I already had diabetes; Derek had an anger problem and got in trouble at our old school. Stuff like that. It wasn't a very nice place." Simon answered for the rest of us. Thankfully he left out the part that the people in charge of the house were crazy scientists that were trying to kill us. It was kind of an unwritten rule not to speak of the Edison group.

When we all finished breakfast we went to just hang out. I guess there was also a basement to the house because I saw Elliot escape down there. Addison was walking around the house on her phone. Simon went to talk to his dad and Reyna. Tori sat down on the couch flipping through channels with Dakota.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked me. Before I could answer Aunt Lauren came over to the two of us. "Can I talk to you both please?"

* * *

**So i hope you liked this chapter, sort of long..idk**

**Yesterday though i did read one of Kelly Armstrongs short stories about after the reckoning...wow. She didn't even bother to change derek's personality...he is still the same..but it was super cute at the same time.**

**But since i am not Kelly Armstong, im going to make derek how i think he'd be...so reviewww **


	6. Chapter 6

**This next chapter is sorta...emotional? dramatic? idk..**

**I do not like Aunt Lauren...from the beginning i thought she was a bitch, and i've always liked derek so when she hates him, i hate her...so if this chapter makes you hate her too, then i did my job. **

**so i hope you like it and at the same time dont...**

**review!:)**

* * *

To be honest, I was kind of scared walking down the hall to Aunt Lauren's room. I actually was even scared to hold Derek's hand at the moment. I know that Derek wasn't because he immediately grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in mine.

"Just ignore her." He whispered.

While entering Aunt Lauren's room, she immediately glared at me and Derek and she went over to her bed. There was only one armchair in the room so Derek decided he'd just stand, while I took the chair.

Aunt Lauren started by looking at Derek first. "Now Derek, I know you know I don't like you." There it was out, she said it. "I don't think I ever have."

"Whatever." Derek mumbled.

"Now I know you have done a lot of crap in the past, and you were not put in Lyle house for no reason."

"I am a genetically modified werewolf that's why I was put there." Derek practically growled.

"See that is the temper I am talking about. People thought of you with anger problems. I am a doctor and if I didn't know you were a werewolf I would've thought you had serious problems."

"That is because I. Am. A. Wolf." He said it very slowly.

"And that is exactly why you are dangerous. You. Will. Hurt. Chloe." She mimicked the same tone he used.

"I don't hurt Chloe, I protect her."

"Oh really? I remember being with Chloe, when she was back as a "patient" at Lyle, and on her arm there was a hand print. Do you recall this? I do, and you know why I remember? Oh yeah, because you _threw_ her across the room! You say you don't hurt her?" She was almost screaming.

"That was one time Aunt Lauren! It was an accident!"

Now she turned her head to me. "I don't care! No matter what you do, you have the risk of hurting her Derek. I am practically your mother Chloe!"

"You are not my mother! How could you even compare yourself! You do not know what it is even like to be a supernatural! If mom were here she would be fascinated by Derek. She would approve of him. She would be ecstatic I have found a boy I like so much. Everything you are not." Tears were streaming down my face saying this. Even thinking about my mom could get me to cry.

"Chloe..." She looked as though she was going to apologize. "When you get hurt, don't expect my sympathy. Both of you can leave now." Aunt Lauren said looking away. "And, your mother would've been an absolute idiot to think those things."

I stormed out of the room as fast as I could, tears running down so hard. I can't even stand to look at her. How could she treat me like that? And right when I thought she'd be somewhat okay with me being with Derek. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do and I wasn't sure what I even expected her to say when we went in her room. I went right for my room though, not really knowing where else I could be.

When I got in my room I noticed Derek wasn't with me anymore. When I got there Tori was sitting on her bed reading a magazine and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw I was crying, sobbing.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Chloe!" Tori was right by my side hugging me. I really never thought Tori would be hugging me. Right then Derek ran into the room with Simon.

"Who?" I said almost inaudible

"YOU!" Tori practically screamed; with sparks on her fingertips, pointing at Derek. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Why did you think I would do anything? You should take my advice from earlier, shut your mouth Victoria."

"Well dog breath, when she comes in here sobbing, and you're not by her side I assumed that you did something." Tori shot back

I can tell Derek still hates her. "That is the whole problem. Her dumbass aunt always thinks all I'm doing is hurting her! Everyone does."

"Well you aren't, so what's the problem. You know it isn't true. It isn't going to be true. So there isn't a need to cry Chloe, your aunt is just stupid." Simon said trying to comfort me.

"S-she i-insulted-d my m-mom." I said shaking silently and stuttering. Tori and Simon both became silent and came to sit next to me on my bed. I knew I really should have been this upset about it, but I just missed her so much.

"Chloe I'm really sorry." Tori said resting her head on my shoulder. "Simon's right, your aunt is really stupid to even say things like that." I then looked up to Derek, he was fuming…that was never good.

* * *

**So here's the chapter. A little bit of foreshadowing in it...not gonna say anything tho;)**

**Thanks for readingg!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey new update! **

**It has been a couple days but here is the new chapter. **

**Make sure you review!**

**I do not own Darkest powers:( **

* * *

After the whole encounter with my Aunt I went downstairs to hang out with some of the new kids. Derek wouldn't leave my side especially now to show extra emphasis that he wasn't a threat to me. Well of course he wasn't.

"Hey Chloe!" Addison came over to me, she was very…perky. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Elliot and I downstairs. Tori and Simon are down there too. We going to do something fun."

"Like what?" Derek said very bluntly.

"Well Mr. Werewolf, we aren't sure yet."

"Don't call me that." He said walking down the stairs to the basement.

Now the rest of the house was perfect…but the basement looked as though it was made for teenagers, and it was huge. In one corner there was a whole art section with easels and paints and stuff. In another corner there was a pool table and a basketball hoop on the wall. The other side of the room was a TV that took up most of the wall along with a huge U shaped couch that could sit probably 20 people. This place was incredible, almost too good to be true.

I went right over to the big television because underneath it was a huge shelf filled with movies. All ordered alphabetically. Wow.

"We collect movies. It is sort of our home theater down here. My mom hates it, but I guess my dad when he built this place told her we needed a play just for us and this was it. It is our teen hangout, except when Ryder comes over. Everyone leaves it alone. He is Addison's boyfriend if you didn't get that." Elliot said coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah I got that." I said laughing a little.

"You said you like movies?"

"I love them. Before this whole necromancer thing happened, I wanted to be in the movie business."

"Why can't you still be? Being a supernatural doesn't really change that does it?" In truth I never really thought about it. That career was out of the picture once we got on the run. To be honest I thought this is how my life would be forever; being with Derek, Simon and Tori.

"I never really thought about it recently." When I said that Derek came and wrapped his arms around my waist, it was comforting. I think his size really shocked Elliot because he gave us a once over. Of course Derek was a foot taller than me and so much bigger. He looked a lot older too. I mean I always have looked young so maybe that is why.

"Hey man." Elliot said politely. Derek mumbled a 'hi', he never really had great social skills.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Movies." I said attempting to look up at him.

"Speaking of movies what is your favorite Chloe?" Elliot asked me.

"I would never be able to choose." Before I could finish talking Addison came over to us. "Hey El you mind if Ryder comes over?" He just nodded back to her and she left again going back to her cell phone.

"How about we all watch a movie? Get our minds off of stuff going on right now?" Derek asked.

"Sounds pretty good to me. How about you pick out the movie Chloe and I'll get Tori and Simon." Elliot said walking away.

I ended up picking _Forest Gump_ not wanting to watch anything with witches, ghosts or werewolves. Addison ended up having her boyfriend over, Ryder, who was a tall muscly blonde kid. He did have a British accent though which I found interesting. She sat with him on the floor laughing, cuddling, and playfully kissing. I had wondered how many dates they went on; being free to just walk around not worrying about getting caught.

Derek and I haven't gone on a date before, unless you count the walk behind the motel, but I didn't. The whole time the movie was on he just kept his arm around me, only really reacting to the movie. In all honesty I don't really think he even liked it.

* * *

After the movie we all had a big pasta dinner. I admit that Reyna was a very good cook and I didn't really expect it. Ryder stayed for dinner and then he and Addison went back to the basement. Elliot ended up hanging out with Tori and went outside to practice stuff with her. I tried my hardest to avoid Aunt Lauren. I was still so angry at her. So Simon, Derek and I went up to Simon's room to just hang out and talk.

"What do you guys think about this place?" Simon asked once in his room.

"I already think it is a ton different from Andrews." I said

"I still wouldn't trust them. At any point something bad could happen and we will have to leave, don't forget that. This place is not forever."

"It could be." I said back.

"Well it's not." Derek snapped. I just shut up after that. Not that I couldn't stand up to Derek but I just didn't think it was necessary now. As much as I wanted to believe that this could be our home, he was more than right. We had to be alert.

"Have there been any ghosts lately?" Simon asked somewhat changing the subject.

"Not here there hasn't I don't think there will be either. Reyna said this place was built so it isn't like someone lived here before and got killed or something."

"Good." Derek said.

Probably sensing the tension Simon said "Hey guys I think I am going to go outside with Elliot and Tori. I really do need the practice." With that he left.

"Derek?" I said shyly.

"What?" He grumbled

"What do you think about d-dates?" Curse my stutter,

"What about dates?"

"Well…nevermind."

"Chloe."

"Well I just thought since we're kind of…together now…we could-d g-go o-on a- d-date."

"Chloe slow down, I can't even understand you."

"I was thinking we could go on a date." I said fast. Derek realizing what I said just looked at me.

"I don't really think there is time for a date."

"Oh yeah, course not. I'm just going to go to bed." I got up to leave the room actually mad he didn't even pause to think about it.

"I mean, we could ask my dad but I'm not sure what he'd say." Derek said suddenly. Without turning around I just smiled and said ok walking out of the room.

When walking down the hall I bumped into Dakota. "Sorry, sorry" She mumbled walking past me. Something was up with her and I really didn't want to know. Going into my room I saw Tori sitting there with a towel in her hair.

"You should try the shower here, it's heavenly." Tori said taking the towel out of her hair. So that's just what I did. I went right to the bathroom and walked in. It was a stone walk in shower with jets all over the place. Just looking at the shower reminded me of how gross I must've been to everyone on this house. I inspected myself in the mirror.

My hair was a little bit longer, not much though showing the littlest bit on blonde in my roots. It was still super thin. I probably needed a new dye job soon. This black was horrendous. I had gotten even skinnier I think. Not eating much but granola and crackers was hard to do. Wow I really was tiny, and I really did need new hair dye badly. Stepping into the shower gave me the perfect idea.

* * *

**So this is the update...it is kind of long but i'm trying to get into it more. **

**It'll get more exciting i promise, and definitely more Chloe and Derek action**

**Soo keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi here's the next chapter! **

**It is kinda short, but the next one will be coming soon.**

**So keep reviewing!**

**I dont own Darkest Powers:(**

* * *

The next day I went to Kit after breakfast. I decided I was going to ask him if I could go to the store to get more hair dye. While out Derek and I could maybe get some lunch, possibly make it a date. But this would be our only chance to be out alone.

"Hi Kit can I talk to you?" I said going up to him in the living room.

"Sure Chloe we can go in the kitchen. What is it that you'd like to talk about? Is it about Derek?"

"Well sort of…I was wondering if we could go out to the store. I need new hair dye."

"Yeah, you want to bring Tori and Simon along? I'll give you guys some money to get some stuff."

"Well I was actually thinking just Derek and I could go, alone. I know it is risky but Derek is the safest to be with."

"Sure I don't see what is too wrong with that." He was about to get up to leave but I stopped him again.

"Wait, one more thing, c-could w-we go-o o-out to l-lunch, the two of us?"

"Chloe I know you guys are together, and teenagers normally go on dates, but you aren't normal. Of course you know that. Because I know you both want to be together, I'll let you go just this time, but I am afraid to say this will be the last. It won't be safe enough. But yes, I'll give you some money to get lunch."

"Oh thank you!" I said going over to hug him. He just smiled and told me to go tell Derek.

When I found him he was laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He sat up the minute I walked into the room.

"Hey what's up?"

"We have to go to the store to get hair dye for me, and then we're going to go to lunch, just the two of us."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Well then it is all wrong." He said to me walking over to me.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

"I should be the one to ask you out on a date. So Chloe, would you like to go out to lunch with me on a first date?"

"Yes I would like that." I said going on my tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up. I hadn't kissed Derek since the night in the car but it felt like forever. I wound my fingers through his dark hair while his hands stayed on my lower back. Then the kiss deepened and he started to walk back. Before we got to his bed he stopped.

"Someone's coming." He said lowering me back to my feet. With that Dakota walked by the room chatting with Addison.

"You should really close the door." I said to him trying to kiss him again.

"Aren't we going out soon?" He said stopping the kiss. He was right if we were going to be going out to lunch we'd have to leave soon. I looked over at the little clock, it said 12:40.

"You want to meet downstairs in the mud room at 1:00?"

"It's a date." I said giving him quick kiss and leaving his room happier than ever.

* * *

**I recently got a very long review which I wouldn't exactly say criticism, but it kind of was against my whole story. They had said to change some stuff that would help it connect and be better with how the actual books were. Well, I am not Kelly Armstrong and I am not trying to be her. I'm trying to not make Derek so shy...I want him to be different from how he was in the book (as Chloe even says you've changed)...If I do start changing his 'new' personality then the story loses the plot...without these parts with Derek and Chloe kissing it would make the rest of this awkward. As for Aunt Lauren, yeah maybe she is OOC but that's how shes going to be. I'm not going to change my whole story just because its not how Kelly Armstrong wrote the Darkest Powers. So I just wanted to get that out there and clear it up...but keep reviewing! Anddd if there are small parts you think I should change then tell me:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So hellloo good people of fanfiction**

**So I have presented you another chapter of my story. I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and left such nice comments. It warms my heart to hear people say they like this story...just so touched**

**Anywhoo, here is the next chapter, its not much but its leading up to the good stuff! Super exciting stuff. **

**Keep on reviewing...I dont own darkest powers:(**

* * *

I went right to my room to change into a little bit more decent clothes than the pajamas I'd been wearing all morning.

"Word's out that you and wolf boy are going on your first date." Tori said pretending to gag when I came into our bedroom.

"Yeah were just going out to lunch, it's no big deal."

"Yeah it definitely is. It's your first date!" She said it a fake southern accent.

"Well technically, Simon and I went on a date, so that was my first date." I said smirking.

"Whatever, I meant with wolfie, what are you going to wear?"

"Tori, where going to lunch and buying hair dye, I'm not wearing a ballgown." I really wasn't. Derek has seen me looking at my worst. I mean, I didn't shower for a few days, and my hair is black, I don't think dressing up will really matter to him. So I decided I was just going to put on a tee shirt, my jeans and a hoodie. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail trying not to show the blonde in my roots. I looked at the clock, 12:55. I should be getting down stairs.

"How do I look?" I said standing in front of Tori.

"Horrendous, but you do look somewhat presentable. Have fun, and don't do anything that'll get you caught."

"Thanks mom." With that I walked out of the room going down to meet up with Derek for our date.

"K dad we'll be out, probably back by 3 or so." Derek yelled to his dad in the living room.

"Bye!" He yelled back to Derek.

The walk to the store was a little long, and Derek and I didn't really talk too much, he did walk with his arm around my shoulder the whole time though.

"Do you want to eat first, or do you want to go in the store?"

"We can go to the store first then actually try to make this seem like a date." I finished with a light laugh. So we went to the first store we could find, and went straight to the hair dyes.

"I think you should get black again. It is the farthest from your real color making it more of a disguise."

"But it is also obvious that it isn't my real color making it look suspicious. I say we get a brown." I picked out a dark chocolate brown.

"I guess, but it should be dark. We don't want to take any chances."

"It'll be fine." I said giving him a small kiss to soften him up. Kit had given us both twenty dollars. The dye came out to 9.85, so I'd have just enough for lunch.

We ended up going to a small diner, which hardly had anyone in it. I grabbed Derek's hand walking in trying not to make it look like he had kidnapped me or anything. When we sat down I looked around and saw another couple in the diner. The rest of the people in there were old. The girl was sitting opposite of the boy, I didn't see her face because it was back to me but she had long blonde hair, and the boy with her had moppy black hair with piercing yellow eyes, probably contacts. Very mysterious. They looked like a happy couple, and I couldn't stop staring .

"So…" Derek said turning my thoughts back to him, it felt a little awkward, feeling safe that is. I kept looking around to see if anyone was watching us, but they were all enjoying their meals. The waitress came over and we ordered; a BLT for me with fries and a large double cheeseburger for Derek with two sides of onion rings and fries.

"So did you like the movie yesterday?" I said trying to start conversation.

"It was okay, I didn't really see the point of it. The actor was good though, I guess."

"_Forest Gump _was one of my favorite movies when I was younger. My dad and I watched it together but he wasn't really paying attention. He turned it off before we could finish watching it. He had told me that it was too late to finish it, after that he just sent me to my room. I snuck down in the morning when he left for another business trip and watched it again. I remember calling Aunt Lauren over to watch it too." My voice trailed off at the mention of Aunt Lauren.

"She's being stupid. Ignoring you isn't the right thing to do."

"It partially my fault, I don't want to talk to her."

"It'll be okay." He said grabbing my hand across the table having a small smile on his face.

When we got our food, the waiter gave us a weird look but shrugged and walked away. I looked over to that table where the other couple was and they were getting up to leave. When they left, Derek then looked over to me.

"Sorry this couldn't have a more exciting date." Seeing my expression, which probably looked sad.

"I just keep seeing all these couples all over the place now. Ryder and Addison looked like they were having so much fun just watching a movie the other day and they always got to go on dates even as supernaturals. And then looking at those two, I don't even know them but they look safe and so 'couplely'. I just don't think it is fair we can't be like them." I said venting.

"I like us just the way we are." He stated grabbing my other hand. When it was time to leave, he put his arm around my waist on the way out. It may not have been a very eventful lunch but being able to be with Derek was good enough for me.

* * *

**So this is the chapter... in my profile i mentioned i really like crossovers and Ok i know the little bit about the couple in the diner probably wasn't necessary but like they are in Minnesota, and i wanted to add a little bit off story cross over and this was the perfect opportunity. Almost like a cameo. If you know who that couple was tell me in the reviewssss**

**but hey by all means revieww:)**

**you guys are great! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloo, here is the new chapter! Its gotten a little longer in the story. I figured out during the trilogy books it was April sooo Ive finally gotten the date...In this chapter its a little slow but we do learn more about Dakota which is kinda' exciting since shes so mysterious.**

**Im sorta sad you guys didn't guess who the mysterious couple in the diner was from the last chapter. But I'm still waiting and not telling you...:P **

**Anyways the next chapter is HUGEEE and very eventful...super duper exciting!**

**I do not own Darkest powers, but i do own my ideas...:)**

* * *

It's been almost a month being with Reyna and her family. I guess Kit was right when he said this place would be safe for us. There hadn't been one suspicious thing around. At first all of us were very cautious; Tori and I didn't even unpack our bags, I don't think Derek did either. About a week and a half after we got here we finally accepted it. I even unpacked my bag. I knew Derek had said this place wasn't forever but I was starting to think that maybe it could be.

Aunt Lauren doesn't even talk to me anymore. I really don't know how I feel about her doing this. We were always so close, and she was sort of like a mom to me. Derek is always saying to me she's being irrational. I feel like I should talk to her but every time I think of it, I just can't come up with anything to say, and I feel like a bad person because of that.

Speaking of Derek, this past month has been even better since our 'date' and a lot closer. He still is kind of moody, but I think he'll always be like that. How he had been acting reminded me of our trip to Andrew's house. He even tried to convince Kit to let us go on another date, but he opposed to it. So when Ryder and Addison aren't in the basement, Derek and I would go down there and watch movies. I've gotten him to watch 12 movies in the past month. Most of them he'll joke and say that he absolutely hates it. I know he really does like them though. His favorite right now is _Back to the Future III. _One night we stayed down there from 7:00pm to 2:00am watching the whole trilogy. We did end up falling asleep and Tori wouldn't leave us alone the whole next day joking about how we need to calm down our love lives, saying it was too gross for her to handle. But he told me at dinner that he is starting to understand why I like movies so much.

He has changed a couple times since we have arrived. Every time he has too, I've been there. It's sort of our tradition now for me to be there with him. I don't really mind though because since it's May its getting warmer. I've changed too. Not into a wolf but I finally dyed my hair; twice now. At first it was a chocolate brown, now its closer to a reddish brown. It has also gotten longer which I was quite happy about

So tonight we're down in the basement with Simon, Tori, and Elliot watching another movie. This time I picked _Ferris Bueller's Day Off. _Elliot had said that it was one of his favorite movies. He clearly had good taste. In the middle of watching it Dakota came downstairs; she never really hung out with us, except if Addison was there. But Addison was over Ryder's house for the night.

"Do you mind if I watch it with you guys?"

"Sure come on in." Elliot said patting the seat next to him. Elliot was the nicest to her and treated her like a sister to him as much as he did for Addison.

I had figured a lot out about Dakota. We did talk one night since we are both necromancers and she wanted to know more; I told her there wasn't much I could tell her though. . She ended up telling me about her old family. When she was little she would complain about monsters in her closet or under her bed. She said they would talk to her a lot. Her parents never believed her though. I guess it was common for ghosts to go after young necromancers, but they could never do anything about it. She told me her great grandmother was one but both her parents were human. When her great grandmother told Dakota's parents they went crazy, clearly her great grandmother raised a corpse. They even tried to kill Dakota saying she was an abomination to God's creation. I guess they were super religious too.

When they tried to slit her wrists she ran away. Later she called up the police and told them about her parents. They got arrested and she was put in an orphanage. She tried disguising herself by bleaching her hair and cutting it super short. Supposedly when Dakota was there someone cut her with a knife when she told them she could talk to ghosts. They thought she was crazy, and cut her across her face, explaining the scar, the story did seem a little weird though, some parts of the story didn't really fit. The cut did blind her in one eye and she tried to run away again, and that is when Reyna showed up to adopt her. She's been living with her for almost two years.

When she told me this is, I was kind of stunned that she told me all of that. I think she expected me to tell her about my life, but until arriving at Lyle, my life wasn't very exciting. And I was not about to start talking about the Edison group to her. She may have spilled her story but I wasn't about to tell mine. I had told her it was private and I hated talking about it. She hasn't talked to me since then.

* * *

**Soo this is the chapterrrr. **

**REVIEwwwwww**

**thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello next chapter! this one is short, but its hugeeee **

**Goood job to bookgirl98 to know that it was in fact Sam and Grace from Shiver...theyre so cute**

**Anywaysss hope you enjoy this chapterr **

**I do not own darkest powers..**

* * *

"What would you like to do tonight?" Derek asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind coming into my bedroom.

"How about you pick this time? I'm a little 'movied' out."

"Chloe Saunders is bored of movies. I would have never thought." He said with a small laugh.

"Oh stop it." I said playfully hitting his arm. Tori had gone outside with Elliot and Simon to practice their magic some more so we had some alone time. "So what do you want to do?"

"I do have one idea." He said grabbing my face gently and kissing me. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands went to my legs lifting it up and wrapping it around his waist. We kissed more; this gentle kiss growing intensely.

When I thought he'd stop like he always does at this point he turned us around and headed for my bed. I didn't even care at this point. I was too engrossed in this kiss and how good his lips felt against mine. My head hit my pillow and he was lying on top of me.

"Tori will be back soon." I breathlessly said while his lips trailed down my neck. He just responded with a 'mhmm' and put his lips back on mine. God he was hypnotizing. I started to pull at the bottom of his shirt and I rubbed my hands over his abs. He still always hides behind baggy shirts and hoodies, but the werewolf in him made him have great muscles. I discovered that a while ago.

We probably stayed like that for a good twenty minutes kissing, until I was so out of breath. Actually I'm not even sure if it was twenty minutes or two minutes.

"Derek." I breathed out. He never kissed me like this before, I never thought he could, never thought he would.

He started to move his hand up against my leg, moving up my side.

Everything was making my mind fuzzy. This was an intoxicating feeling of being with Derek.

This kiss was so heated making me feel like it would never stop and I did not want it too.

Before I knew it my arm was under his hand. I didn't even realize what was happening. What was even happening? I didn't even care.

He had pressure on my arm. But I could remove my lips from his. It just felt too good.

But all good things come to an end. That's when I heard the crack. In this silent room, it sounded like a gun shot.

Immediately my eyes watered and tears were streaming down my face.

How could this have happened? I screamed out feeling an excruciating amount of pain the minute I tried to move, Derek immediately getting off of me.

And I knew then, Derek had broken my arm.

* * *

**So heres the chapter!**

**Tell me what you think! REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi heres the next update! Sorry it took so long i've been oddly busy.**

**Im really happy with the reviews you guys gave me even it was only a few.**

**So i need some feedbackk on how you're liking the story and ect...sooo review! **

**Thanks guys! **

**I do not own darkest powers.**

* * *

"Someone come in here! Please! Dad! Reyna! Oh my God Chloe, oh my God." Derek kept screaming for Kit or something.

I think he might have been crying too, but I couldn't even register it. I was crying out in pain from my arm. How did this happen, why did I let myself let this happen? I knew what he was doing. I knew he wasn't able to control himself. I knew he was stronger than me but I still let it happen.

"What's going on?" Kit said running into the room with Reyna, Dakota and Addison.

"Her arm it's broken! I did it! Oh God! Dad you need to help her!" Derek screamed hitting his fist against the closet door.

"How did this happen?" Reyna asked.

"No time to explain we need to get her to a hospital immediately." Kit said. Before I knew it Tori, Simon, and Elliot were in the room too.

"Dad we can't take her to a hospital, that's not safe."

"What about Lauren isn't she a doctor?" Elliot said. Oh God Aunt Lauren! How would she react to this? She kept telling me that she thought Derek was going to hurt me. I always thought she meant he'd do it on purpose, but now I realized she was right, he did hurt me. Of course it wasn't an accident though.

"Get Lauren now!" Kit yelled back to Elliot.

"What happened?" She came running over to me. "Derek! What did you do? I told you this would happen! No, no time, we'll talk about it later. We need to bring her to a hospital immediately."

"Can't you do anything about this?" I think I think it was Addison who asked her.

"I can't fix a broken arm. I don't have the right equipment; I'd probably end up hurting her more."

"Simon, go and start the van. Tori you can put a binding spell on her right now so when we're bringing her to the car, we won't accidentally move her arm. It won't last forever, so when it wears off, you'll just have to hang in there Chloe."

I don't really even remember getting to the car, I think Derek carried me; I was in so much pain that I hardly could even think. The last thing I remember before I passed out was getting put on a stretcher in a local emergency room. Everything from there went black.

I had multiple nightmares while asleep in the hospital. The first was a dream of when I was back at Lyle House. It was the night that Liz got transferred. She pulled out the candles for the séance while sitting on the floor of our room. Seeing Liz in my dream before she left made me kind of sad. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.

Everything was going the same way it had. Liz's stuff started flying all over the place and immediately the nurses came into the room.

"Chloe! You did this!" Mrs. Tablot exclaimed. What! No!

"You come with us right now!"

"I didn't do this I swear!" I started backing up, this whole scene reminding me of what happened at my old school. The nurse, I think Van Dop stuck the syringe in me and I blacked out. But it was only for a short time because when I was awake I was strapped to a cold metal table. It was freezing against my back. I was clothed in only a thin white hospital gown. The sedation wearing off finally, but making my whole body ache and throb. I slowly turned my head to the right of me and there was a girl, maybe my age, maybe younger, I couldn't tell. She had curly blonde hair and green eyes that were very droopy, probably from all the drugs. She was strapped to the table the same way I was. I thought to myself this may be that girl Amber who was on Davidoff's list of experiments.

She slowly smiled, and said "Your next" and right then the doctors came in and stuck a needle in my arm. Right before I was about to die the nightmare shifted.

This time I was on the roof in Andrew's the night when I followed the ghost up there. Just like the last dream everything was the same. He kept pestering me and throwing things. Stupid Chloe in the dream didn't know that the roof was rotting, so I started walking forward toward the railing.

"Stop!" But before I could, I fell right through. Just like Derek had warned me against. Then again the dream stopped before I fell to the bottom, and it changed. I had so many nightmares when I was asleep. All ending the same way, d-deat-th

But the last dream I could remember before I finally woke up was this; I was outside, running through the woods, the whole thing oddly almost familiar. Something was chasing me. I heard a howl and growling. I finally became aware that paws were running hitting the ground behind me. Was a wolf chasing me? I was too scared to look back. I had to though. I had to know what was behind me. I knew it was a bad idea because immediately I tripped over a branch and a black wolf was standing over my body. God my arm hurt! I looked down to see my arm bleeding under a log and I looked back up to see the wolf's face right in mine. His eyes were closed though. Just then the eyes on the wolf opened and I saw emerald green.

"Derek," I whispered. But he didn't move. His eyes still hungry to kill me. They were the same green eyes I had always seen, but now deadly to me.

"Please" I whispered again. Then he pounced.

Finally my eyes shot open. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I was in a hospital, but not like the one in my dreams. This was an emergency room. On a screen near my bed was an x-ray of a small skinny looking arm. There was a crack up the middle and the wrist was practically shattered. Was this really my arm? No, Derek couldn't have done that much damage. But then a memory popped into my head.

_ I read: 'DS violently attached three youths in what officers suspected was a chemically fueled rage. An adrenaline surge may also explain the display of extraordinary strength reported by witnesses. By the time authorities interceded one you had suffered spinal fractures. __**Medical experts fear he may never walk again.**_

Derek could do a lot of damage. He had super strength. In my defense I am little and skinny. To someone with Derek's strength it'd be like snapping a twig. Just then the door to my room opened and I shut my eyes again pretending to be sleeping. I could hear footsteps, but I couldn't decipher who they belonged to. I could be doctors so it might help if I'd open my eyes.

"When do you think she'll be awake?" I recognized it as Tori's voice. She sounded annoyed. "I mean c'mon she's been asleep almost two days!"

"They had to sedate her twice when they were doing surgery; they said she almost woke up." I almost woke up during surgery? Probably from all the nightmares. But I recognized the voice as Derek's.

"Well, genius when do you think she will wake up?" Tori shot at him again. I was contemplating on opening my eyes but before I could Derek spoke again.

"She's already awake."

* * *

**Ohhh Derek is psychic noww...just kidding. **

**Reviewww **


	13. Chapter 13

**So its a little late in the night, 5 minutes until tomorrow...does that sound weird?**

**Oh well here is the new chapter, has a lot of tension.**

**Hope you like it...keep reviewing.**

**I do not own the Darkest powers**

* * *

"What do you mean she's already awake?" This time it was Simon's voice.

"Her breathing is different than what it would be if she was sleeping." With that I pretended I was just waking up. I groaned then opened my eyes. Tori immediately went to sit on the side on the hospital bed, Simon standing next to her, and Derek farthest away near the door.

"How are you?" Simon asked right away.

"A little sore and still a little groggy too from all the medication they gave me. Not really used to being drugged up again." I finished with a laugh and I could see Derek wince at it.

"That was really scary you know. I was worried you had like died or something. But they took you in right away and didn't even question us all being here. Right now though we're a family. Kit's our dad and Lauren is our mom. Were all siblings and Derek is a step sibling. They didn't question it." Tori explained to me. It was quiet for a little and then Simon spoke up.

"That's a pretty big cast." Simon said laughing a little. I hadn't even looked at my arm yet. But when I did I winced a little. I had a white cast going from middle of my bicep and then down covering my hand and going around my thumb. It got a little bigger around my wrist. _Probably because it is shattered. _I looked back to the x-ray. Yeah that was definitely my arm.

"Hey, listen I got to go check my blood but I'll come back in a little bit. Want to come with Tori?"

"What and watch you stick a needle in yourself. Gross, I'll pass." But then Simon made a little gesture to Derek behind him and Tori got the hint.

"Actually I would like to go get some food so yeah I'll be back soon too." Tori said leaving with Simon. When they left though, Derek still stayed in the corner looking down at his shoes.

Knowing he probably wouldn't start up a conversation, I decided I'd get his attention myself without having to say the first word.

So shifting the slightest bit without actually moving my injured arm, I fake cried out "Oww, Oh God, ouchh." I said fake wincing and scrunching up my face. Derek's head shot up in a second and came over to me.

"Are you okay?" His eyes worried.

"I'm fine." I said readjusting my position, the cast weighing my arm down.

"No you're not." He looked so angry.

"Derek..."

"No, let me talk. And I know you like to cut me off but I am going to talk, and you're going to listen. This isn't fine. You are not fine. Look Chloe, I've done a lot of stuff to you. I've done a lot of stuff to other people. I mean c'mon I was a complete ass to you in Lyle House. I hurt you multiple times. First; physically in the laundry room, and then emotionally all the times I was a jerk to you. I knew you didn't like me and hey at first I thought you were just messing up everything Simon and I planned and I didn't really like you either."

"De…" He cut me off again.

"No I'm not done. But my feelings to you changed quickly and once we were both out of Lyle I got super protective of you. I yelled at you, but that's all I knew how to react to things. And so I pushed you around and was a jerk because I cared about you. But this, this is not fine. I've broken you." His voice almost cracking. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Derek, this was an accident. Accidents happen."

"No this was me being careless!"

"It'll heal!"

"Maybe not…I overheard the doctors talking to Dad. They said the break was so bad, It shattered your whole wrist and the break down your arm is huge. This could take over a year to heal that's how bad it is. They said it may not even be fully recovered even then. To add to it we are not going to be able to stay here for other surgeries." Hearing this I really couldn't believe it. I sat in silence for a little longer not able to say anything.

"Lauren was right. She warned me to stay away. She said 'you are going to hurt her'. To think a little part of me even thought that she was right. But I didn't listen, and now look at you." With that he just left the room.

* * *

**HERE it is...can i just say...the catching fire trailer came out today and i screamed and cried and laughed and cried some more while watching it. CF was my fav book in the series and let me just say the trailer was remarkable.**

**BUt anyways hope you liked the chapter and reviewwww**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello anyone still there? haha sorry I haven't been updating in a while, Ive been super busy and had a little writer's block. **

**But here is the next chapter...review**

**I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

A little after Derek left, my aunt came into the room. She walked right over to me and hugged me. "Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry." It was the first thing she had really said to me in almost a month.

"How are you doing?" Her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay, a little sore, but okay." I said when I realized she was actually talking to me.

"Chloe, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was wrong and immature to stop talking to you. I shouldn't have said the things I said, especially about your mother. That was wrong." I just looked down. "I do think of you like a daughter Chloe, I love you. So when you took an interest in Derek, I got worried. Back when we were having breakfast and you told me you had a problem with Derek. You told me you didn't like him. So I kept asking myself, what changed? I thought 'It must be him, something happened and he's making her act this way.

"Aunt La…" But just like Derek, she cut me off.

"I soon came to realize you did care about him. And still I wondered how can that be? I knew about him long before you met him and I didn't like him even then. I think I got this idea all werewolves were bad. I mean why aren't they ever with any other supernaturals? I came to the conclusion they are dangerous. But he protects you, and keeps you safe. I was going to come talk to you and tell you I agreed. He wasn't going to hurt you. And then he goes and breaks your whole arm, and I knew I had said the right thing to him, and he did hurt you."

"Aunt Lauren, this was an accident. He didn't mean for this to happen."

"Doesn't matter if he did it on purpose or by accident, no matter what he does, he will hurt you, and I already told you that!" Her voice slightly rising.

"Aunt Lauren, please."

"Chloe, you can't change what I'm about to say. I don't want him near you anymore. And if that is going to be an issue, we will be leaving." She stated calmly.

"Aunt Lauren, no! I can't leave! It isn't safe."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is keeping you out of harm's way, and being around Derek isn't going to be safe. I feel now taking you away will be the only option. I need you to be safe, you're too important."

Tears were falling down my face now. I couldn't leave I wouldn't leave! "No I can't leave them. They are my family. If I left, I could be killed. And then who would be there for me! I won't have the safety of the house, or the rest of the supernaturals,or Derek."

"Chloe…" Her voice soft. After that I didn't respond. I just closed my eyes and acted like I was going to sleep. I wasn't going to hear this from her. "Then all you have to do is stay away from him and there won't be a problem." With that she left the room.

The next person to come into my room was Kit. He dragged the arm chair over to the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Chloe. But no matter what you think, this isn't necessarily Derek's fault how he's reacting."

"Thank you." I said so happy he actually said that.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"Aunt Lauren came in here saying this was all his fault, that he did it on purpose and stuff. Derek is beating himself up about it too."

"Now okay, what I am saying is a little different from what you think I'm saying, it is Derek who did this, we obviously know that. Clearly you seem okay with everything, and I want to know why exactly? I mean Derek told me what what is your thought on all of this since you say it wasn't his fault?"

"Well I mean, we were k-kissin-ng and well he had his hand on my arm, but I don't think he realized it was there. I did though. So when he had pressure on it, I was still not really processing all of it. But I did know in the back of my mind if I didn't stop, something would happen. I guess before I even knew it, all his strength made it crack."

"So you think taking the blame Chloe will help him?"

"Yeah, I don't want this to haunt Derek for the rest of his life. He already had that grief from the guy at his old school and then killing Liam, that werewolf."

"That's very kind of you to do that for him, because I know how much you guys care about each other, but before I explain everything I can to you, I just have one more question for you though."

So I said "Ask away."

"Has Derek told you anything really about his race?"

"Has he told me about werewolves? Not really, I mean the obvious; when they change, how to become a werewolf. That's pretty much it though."

"Well I have a theory about the two of you, but I'm not sure how you're going to react to it just yet."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I want to say thank you for the new reviews they were really fast after i updated on the last chapter. **

**Sorry the last chapter was short, this one is a little bit longer, not that much but I hope you guys like it and Revieww**

**Soo here it is and I do not own the Darkest powers**

* * *

"What's your theory?"

"Well, I have learned more about the race of werewolves since taking Derek in. Werewolves, similar to regular wolves, have mates. A mate is someone who only they can be with, no one else. They care deeply for this other person. They do whatever they can to protect them."

I've heard that before, the word mate? Then I vaguely remember Derek and my first encounter with Liam and Ramon. _'I think the pup's got himself a mate?'_ Liam's voice was ringing in my head.

"Y-you t-think I am Derek's m-mate?" I said mentally cursing my stutter.

"Well I am not one hundred percent sure, It'd have to be confirmed by Derek. But if it's true, that is why Derek is so angry about this whole situation more than normally. It is worse than paralyzing that kid, it is worse than killing that werewolf you two told me about. If a wolf hurts their mate, they most likely could never forgive themselves." So was this why he always acted like an overprotected ass when I'd do something he didn't like?

"So will he ever be able to stop acting like this?"

"We'll I don't think he can just snap out of it, it isn't like a trance. But I would think eventually he'll be acting normal again. Well, as normal as Derek gets." Kit said laughing a bit. "Whatever you do though, you can't leave him, because that'll just trigger something in him to make him go crazy."

"Mr. Bae, there is a problem with that though…my aunt; well,she said she doesn't want me near him anymore. She said if she sees us together that she will make me leave."

"Your aunt would be wrong to do that. I'm afraid with the Cabal still looking for us that it would be more dangerous than being around Derek. I mean not that Derek is that really dangerous. If it would help, I will talk to her."

"Thank you." Before we could keep talking a doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Kim, may I talk to you please?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Well we were looking for your name in the systems and I'm afraid I cannot find your name or the rest of your family. Will you come and talk to us please?"

"Yes, one minute? Let me finish talking to my daughter." With that the Doctor left the room, cautiously eyeing Kit.

"We have to leave." Kit said right when the doctor was gone.

"What do you mean? We can't just leave?" I said confused.

"They don't have our names, they will get suspicious, and they will start asking questions. We can't draw attention to ourselves and the police can't get involved. Simon and Tori got some equipment from rooms in case something happens with your arm; we'll be able to help or your aunt will at least, if it gets worse.

So I got out of the hospital bed and Kit handed me a pair of green scrubs, and a sling, that were in a draw in the room and I quickly got changed. I guess Tori, Simon, Derek, and Aunt Lauren were in the waiting room near the exit, so we told them quickly what was going on and left the hospital.

"Won't they be able to find us?" I said when sitting in the back seat of Reyna's Tahoe with Tori.

"No we didn't go to the local hospital in Duluth because we were afraid something like this would happen. We are a couple towns over, but not far from the house." So for the rest of the ride home, which was about a forty-five minutes, we sat in silence. Even Simon didn't start a conversation, which is weird because normally he would.

When we got back into the house, dinner was already on the table, but everyone was waiting for us.

"You could've eaten, you didn't have to wait." Kit said walking over to the table.

"Well when Lauren called and said you guys were coming back I thought it'd be nice to have a big dinner since it's been a few days since Chloe has been at the hospital." Reyna said sitting down putting food on her plate, clearly not waiting anymore.

It was a little tough eating considering I only could use one hand, and my other arm was in a sling. Tori laughed at me when I asked if someone could cut my food for me so it was easier to eat. Reyna apologized for not making something that would've been easier for me to eat.

It was late, so the adults decided to go to bed. Elliot asked if we wanted to hang out downstairs and play some of their games, like pool and basketball. Simon went with Addison to share some art work and Dakota just tagged along with Elliot and went down there.

Derek wasn't talking to me right now, avoiding my gaze every time I tried to look at him. He just was slouched over, his hair hanging over his eyes, with a mad expression. He followed Simon downstairs when he left with Addison. I didn't want to go down there considering I wasn't going to be able to do much with one arm. Plus Aunt Lauren told me I should rest my bad arm. So I just went upstairs, alone.

While lying on my bed, not being able to fall asleep, Tori eventually came into our room.

"Have you just been sitting up here like that for two hours?"

"It's been two hours already?" It felt like it'd only been a few minutes.

"Yeah, we all watched a movie; you should've come down and watched it with us. Wait a minute, are you mad at wolf boy?" She said her eyes getting wide.

"No!" I said getting defensive.

"Oh, I would be. I mean, If a guy broke my arm…" She didn't finish she just lifted her hand up and sparks started flying from her fingers.

"No, it was an accident! But Derek... he's mad."

"Mad that your hurt? It should definitely be the other way around."

"He's mad at himself. It's complicated." And that's all I said. I just got into my bed and fell asleep dreading the nightmares to come.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. Ill update soon and it'll speed up a little and get more exciting...**

**What you think of the story so far? review:)**


	16. Just a quick authors note

**Hello! So I would just like to say sorry that I haven't been updating this story lately I promise I will keep going...I have been having a little bit of writers block for this story. It will have more I hope. I wouldnt want to leave it off just like this. And I'm sorry that this isnt what you expected, not an update. But by the end of the week the story will have a new chapter...maybe two.**

**So just hold on a little while longer. I also have another story up, Forgotten Vows...a Percy Jackson and the Olympian AU fanfic so if you like that maybe check it out for me?**

**Ill be back soon!**

**-fandomsofparanormal :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys so here is the update! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...here is the new chapter though! So I hope you guys like it. And dont forget to keep reviewing! This chapter isnt too long, but I'll make the next one make up for it. So yeah just Read and Review!**

**Thanks:)**

**I dont own Darkest Powers...**

* * *

For the next week and a half my routine was very boring and repetitive. Aunt Lauren told me I needed bed rest because I had to leave the hospital. So I'd stay in bed, breakfast would be brought up to me, as well as lunch. Sometimes I'd be able to go downstairs to eat dinner with everyone.

Tori kept me company sometimes, claiming she didn't like hanging out with Addison and Dakota. But when Elliot came into our room to ask if she'd like to practice outside she was gone in a second. Either she liked him or she liked beating him. Maybe it was both. Simon too spent a little bit of time with me and we finally started working on our comic again. But he'd never stay long.

As for Derek he got cold again. He'd ignore me, only interacting with me when Kit would ask him to carry me up the stairs after dinner, even then giving his dad a look that said '_do I have to?'_ I needed to figure out how to get him to snap out of this. But he was never around me long enough for me to say anything. And after what Kit told me I knew this attitude of his wasn't necessarily his fault. But the way he was acting was

So one night I got too restless to stay in bed. Tori was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. So I grabbed my sling off my nightstand and I silently crept out of the room to walk downstairs. I went into the den and sat down on the couch putting the TV on silent.

After a little while of being downstairs I heard someone coming. I recognized the heavy footsteps as Derek's, and my stomach did a little flip knowing he was near. He walked into the living room and I recognized the look on his face. His eyes were slightly feverish. He normally wouldn't wait this long to change anymore once or twice a week we'd go out and he'd intentionally try to change.

"Derek." I said walking over to him. "You need to change."

"I can't. Not without you."

"We'll then I'll go with."

"You can't! Not with your arm, and I'll just end up hurting you more."

"Derek." I said glowering at him. "You can't just stop going to change because I hurt my arm."

"I hurt your arm." He said almost growling.

"Whatever," I said dismissing it "The longer you wait the worse it'll be. Let's go." I said grabbing the blanket on the couch and putting my sneakers on in the mud room.

"Well are you coming or not?" I said trying to pretend I was annoyed, which wasn't too hard.

"Chloe." He said, definitely annoyed I wasn't going to be staying inside.

"Well I'm going out anyways with or without you. I need some fresh air. Maybe see if there are any guys ready to hunt us down. I mean hey that is the bigger picture; whether or not the Cabal is going to be coming after us." I said getting mad now with how he was acting.

"Fine." He grumbled and walked outside avoiding my gaze.

Arriving at our normal spot he crouched down stripping of his clothing, leaving just his shorts on. The change happened quickly. It normally does now since his first real one. I mean everything is normally the same, just minus the throwing up part, and it goes faster.

So while he was in wolf form I sat down on the ground and got up the courage to say to him. "You shouldn't keep ignoring me."

When I said that he made a motion to his wolf form.

"I don't mean right now, I mean this whole week. I don't understand why you would be ignoring me." Derek walked over and gently nudged my cast with his nose.

"This," I said picking up my injured arm "isn't your fault." He nodded '_yes it is'._

"I thought you cared about me. I thought you would protect me. Not ignore me. This week I needed you and you just left me in the dust. Alone in my bedroom, waiting for the moment you'd come in there to actually talk to me. I guess I'm wrong about you then Derek."

He started to walk over to me but I just balled up his shirt, put it under my head and wrapped the blanket around me a single tear sliding down my face. No sense trying to talk to him now when he was a wolf and I might as well try to sleep.

* * *

I woke up sort of confused as to where I was. Groggily, I noticed Derek was lying next to me, his pants underneath my cast cushioning it, and then him being naked. I saw that he was sleeping, but just then his eyes opened slowly and he moved his face toward me, his arm wrapping around my waist, and kissed me for the first time since the accident. I kissed him back but too soon he shot up and moved away from me.

"No I can't do this." He said standing up and walking away. I looked away quickly, my cheeks burning, and threw his clothes over to him quickly.

"Derek…I don't think you really care about us anymore." I said standing up and turning to him.

"Chloe! What are you talking about?" He said walking towards me.

I just turned my back to him and said "If you can't stand to even look at me, then what does that say about us!" I said starting to walk away my eyes watering. I blinked back the tears, he had stopped looking at me as a damsel in distress, I couldn't start running away crying over him now.

Before I knew it, strong hands gripped my uninjured arm and spun me around. I let out a small shriek but it was silenced by Derek crushing his lips to mine.

When we broke apart he practically growled "Don't even say that."

"Then why wouldn't you talk to me. You acted like you hated me since I got in the hospital." I said averting my gaze.

"I don't hate you Chloe, I could never. I hate myself for what I did to you. I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Derek listen, because you did this you need to make it up to me."

"Chloe." He complained.

"No listen. You know what you have to do? You have to forgive yourself. Because bitching about it won't change what happened. Please, for me stop beating yourself up about it." I lifted up on tip toes and pecked his lips. He just grumbled something that somewhat sounded like a yes.

"What'd you say?" I said cupping my hand around my ear.

"I will, for you. And I'm sorry for how I've been acting." He said kissing me again.

* * *

**So here it is...hope you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI! I'm back with another update! The last time i posted i said i would post again during that week...and it has been over a month...awkward.**

**But here it is. It isn't much but it's getting into more of the story. **

**I am not guaranteeing anything but i will try to update soon. So I hope you like the chapter and make sure to review!**

**I do not own Darkest Powers **

* * *

We stayed in the woods for a little bit just talking and kissing. Derek was hesitant about kissing me considering what happened last time we did.

So while straddling his lap sitting on a patch of grass I broke the kiss.

"I have a question." I said.

"What's your question?"

"Could you tell me some more about werewolves?"

"Well I don't really know that much than what I told you before. To be a werewolf you either have to be bitten or you're born one. There is the pack, which is in Syracuse…actually after what Liam and Ramon told us, I'm uncertain whether or not it is all over America now. But there aren't that many werewolves all together. So I don't know."

"Well do you know anything about m-mates-s?" His eyes practically popped out of his head when I said this.

"Is this about that stupid comment Liam made…how'd you even remembered that?" He mumbled the last part

"No, it was something that um…your dad said." He swore.

"What'd he say?"

"I can hardly remember." I lied

"Chloe.?" His hand was tightening around my waist. But he soon loosened it quickly.

"Well, your dad came to my room at the hospital to talk to me, and he was talking to me about why you are so protective, and he said it has to do with werewolves having mates."

"So he said that he thinks you're my mate." I nodded. "Damn."

"Is that b-ba-ad?" I asked timidly.

"No, it's just a werewolf is normally the one to tell the supposed mate that they are, well mates." He sighed. "In a way it's like…ah never mind."

"Like what Derek?"

"Just like I don't know like an anniversary or something." He mumbled. "I don't have full details on it." I could tell he wasn't really telling me everything.

"So am I?" I shyly whispered obviously knowing he'd hear me though.

"Well..." He said pulling me toward him, kissing me, answering my question for me. Just then we hear our names being called.

"Derek? Chloe? Anybody out there? Derek you with Chloe?" Simon yelled out at the edge of the forest. Derek scooped me up and walked towards him.

"Hey what were you guys doing out here…its 5:00 in the morning?"

"I had to change."

"Oh, well you should get inside before people start wondering why Chloe isn't resting." He turned to me "Your aunt is probably going to blow up if she found out"

So Simon walked away and Derek and I took a little longer to go. Almost to the house I got a strange feeling. When walking back I noticed Simon hadn't gone inside yet. He was standing behind a tree looking towards the house.

"Simon…what's going on?" Derek asked.

"Shhh!" He warned us. Derek went to stand behind him and I stood next to Derek. I looked out and I vaguely made out a person with bleach blonde hair. Dakota.

"What is she doing out here?" I asked Derek shocked. It looked as though she was on the phone. "Is she on the phone?" Derek shushed me again. I realized he was trying to listen. "Can you hear what they are saying?" I asked anyways. I could see him nod. I could make out his facial expressions and then his face went cold. I looked back to Dakota and she was off the phone and walking back into the house.

"Uh oh. That is never a good look." Simon said.

"What'd she say?" I exclaimed.

"Well first I heard. 'Yeah they are all disheveled.' Then 'Yes I'll get it ready.' And then when she was about to hang up she said 'Don't worry they won't even be expecting an attack. The other one is injured and the werewolf won't even talk to her…it'll work out."

"What is Dakota planning?" I was getting worried. Her story always seemed sketchy to me and she would hardly talk to anybody.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good. We have to watch out and we can't just leave without it looking suspicious." Derek said than he slowly turned his head to me.

"What are you talking about?" Then it hit me. How if I ended up being with Derek my aunt would make me leave the safe house and he knew that. "No, no! I am not leaving and what you are just going to go up to my aunt and say you want me to leave. She'd never go because you told her to. And besides I won't leave you." I said defensively.

"Chloe she was clearly talking about you. This whole thing she is supposedly planning something and if you aren't here than the plan won't work."

"Chloe, he does seem right about this." Simon said to me.

"I cannot leave you guys here in danger. I won't no matter what."

"I need you safe no matter what I have to do."

"We should probably get back inside." Simon said walking back to the house. I started walking too and Derek pulled me back. His hand slipped around my waist and he lifted me up so our lips met. When we broke apart he kept me in his arms and we went back to the house like that.

No matter what he thinks or tries to do, I'm staying with him, and making sure he is safe.


End file.
